You and I
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Short story collection of TsuSoka/Hizuki. All stories are cute, fluffy, and designed to make you smile. :) Better make that dentist appointment before reading though, these stories are bound to give you cavities! Chapter 5: Tsuzuki contemplates his and Hisoka's partnership after Nagasaki.
1. Hisoka or Cake?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YNM. :'(

**Special Thanks:** AnimeAngelRin for Beta Reading.

**Hisoka or Cake?  
**By EggDropSoup

"Tsuzuki, if you were stranded on a deserted island and could bring only one thing with you, what would it be? Bon or Cake?"

Kurosaki Hisoka couldn't be hearing correctly. He was suspicious of the blond scientist when he first came into the office, his aura radiating happiness and butterflies…but this was such an outrageous question.

Tsuzuki considered, rubbing his chin thoughfully.

"Well, you can't have your cake and eat it too…and Hisoka is…well…Okay!" He put his hands together in decision. "I choose Hisoka. Because I can always eat Hisoka up as many times as I-ACK!"

A thick folder hit him from out of nowhere as his partner abruptly left the office, completely not amused.

"Would you still choose Bon, Tsuzuki?" Watari looked down at the purple and blue blob on the floor.

Tsuzuki rose from the floor slowly, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "Yeah, though cake certainly doesn't have violent tendencies."

**End.**

If you like this collection of drabbles enough to fav or alert, then please leave a review. It helps and encourages me as a writer. :) I would also like to know if you enjoyed a particular part or if anything stood out to you.


	2. Sugar and Spice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yami no Matsuei

**Beta:** None for this.

**Sugar and Spice  
**By EggDropSoup

It was the end of their work day and Wakaba had brought her home-made cake for everyone. Sadly, Tatsumi wouldn't let anyone into the break room who hadn't turned in their reports. Tsuzuki was the last one to turn in his (not because he didn't try, there was cake at stake here after all) but because Tatsumi had pointed out some errors that needed to be corrected.

The veteran shinigami had fixed his reports as fast as he could and raced toward the break room for the piece of cake that Tatsumi had assured him was still there. When he entered the small lounge area, he noticed that his coworkers had all gone home. Hisoka was still there though, surprisingly. The blond was poking at his own cake with his fork. Apparently, Hisoka was trying to decide if he believed what Wakaba had said about not using much sugar to make it. He took a small, rabbit-sized bite and frowned, giving up eating it altogether.

Tsuzuki gave him a light wave in recognition before picking up the last remaining slice and bouncing happily over to sit beside Hisoka at the small table. There hadn't been any silverware left on the counter but there was someone's used fork on the other side of him.

He picked it up, figuring it was better than nothing, and was about to scoop out a bite when Hisoka stopped him.

"Tsuzuki, don't eat with that!"

The brunet halted with the fork positioned mid-way and turned to face Hisoka's unpleasant expression. "Huh? Why not?"

"That's Watari's fork," The blond said tightly, as if that alone explained everything.

He examined the fork carefully, not seeing what the empath was so put off by. "Am I supposed to be afraid of Watari-germs or something?"

"That's not it," Hisoka began, leaning back into his seat. "If you eat with his fork, it'd be like indirectly kissing him." He scrunched up his nose. "You don't want that."

"Oh." Tsuzuki placed the fork down and glanced over at his partner with an easy smile. "So then, can I use yours?"

"What?"

"Well you see," Tsuzuki murmured, closing the distance between them and skimming a hand over the blond's cheek. "I really do want to kiss _you_."

Hisoka flushed all the way to his hair-line and before he could babble out a response, Tsuzuki's mouth rushed to cover his own.

**End.**

If you like this collection of drabbles enough to fav or alert, then please leave a review. It helps and encourages me as a writer. :) I would also like to know if you enjoyed a particular part or if anything stood out to you.

Why I shouldn't be up at 2am in the morning and left to my own devices. Stuff like this gets written. Poor Hisoka. XD He's so young…. he doesn't know he's indirectly baiting Tsuzuki. Oh goodness.


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yami no Matsuei

**Beta:** None for this.

**Home  
**By EggDropSoup

"_And even now  
When I'm alone  
I've always known  
With you  
I am home"  
_ Home, by Vanessa Carlton._

There's a homeless man who lives in the alley, behind a bar, in Kyoto. He has brown hair, strange colored eyes, and a pretty face. No one knows how or when he got there, but the customers see him every now and then rummaging through the trashcans. The management tried to chase him away, even called the police to remove him. However, each time he just kept coming back. Eventually, he was ignored altogether-left alone to either give up and go back to where he came from or die of starvation.

Some of the regulars got curious and bought the brunet drinks, even food. At first, the man was a little wary of the attention, but some of the people he was familiar with asked him how he'd ended up in the slums. The man, while grungy in an old suit and trench coat, was not ugly. His big doe eyes, long lashes, and feminine face made it hard for any of them to imagine that such an attractive person would be reduced to the streets. It was such a waste for someone so young.

And while he didn't volunteer much about himself, he did tell them that he was twenty-six and he used to be a detective. He had a good career, was even mentioned in the newspapers. While he was good at his job, and surrounded by people, he still felt unexplainably lonely. Like something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He had spent years harboring that empty, tired feeling and one night, the answer came to him in his dreams. He dreamed of fire and green eyes, and he knew then that he had to leave his apartment -his life- in Tokyo to travel to the town he had dreamed of in search for someone. Someone he knew only in his dreams. But he was sure, so sure, that that person was the only one who could give his life purpose.

_His reason to stay._

When he told them this, they laughed and a few even called him crazy. To that, the man would only smile sadly and say, "Maybe you're right."

Time passed. The days quickly turned to weeks and then to months. The weather changed along with it, becoming colder, and the man soon became as uninteresting as the alley he resided in.

The people who were so entranced with him stopped noticing him altogether. The man didn't seem to mind though, and continued to live in his box-house and wait.

Life continued on for a while and no one noticed that the man was gone until they saw someone else in his box one day. An elderly man had taken over residence of the small alley and when asked what happened to the former occupant, the old man just smiled wistfully as he recalled the events that had led up to the other man's disappearance.

A week ago, he had been wandering around the alleys, looking for a safe place to make his home and rest. He had chanced upon the man called 'Tsuzuki', and had asked if they could be neighbors. The brunet had kindly helped him build his house, even gave him a tarp to keep out the rain and cold.

Nights later, a blond boy that couldn't have been older than sixteen came sprinting into the alley. From what he could gather, the boy had run away from home, with nothing but the clothes on his back and his college savings in his pocket. The kid had taken the man with him, giving no indication as to where they had planned to go.

When told this, the bar's customers and employees all gave him varying degrees of skeptical looks. They didn't believe the old man. What kid would want to find some penniless ex-detective?

But they didn't see the blond come rushing into the alley, launching himself at the brunet. The two had held each other like their lives depended on it. He couldn't describe the way they looked at each other. The words that came to mind seemed so small, so meaningless.

How can one describe something as amazing as seeing two people look at each other like the other was their entire world? The boy didn't even seem deterred that the man he was holding probably hadn't showered in days.

He remembered it vividly, and recalled the last words he had heard them say to each other as they walked out of the alleyway, hand in hand.

"Where are we going, Hisoka?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm by your side, I'm home."

**End.**

If you like this collection of drabbles enough to fav or alert, then please leave a review. It helps and encourages me as a writer. :) I would also like to know if you enjoyed a particular part or if anything stood out to you.

And this was originally supposed to be angst, but it came out more fluffy. I just can't write sad stuff…or have it stay sad.

EDS: I can't write angst. ;_;

Eria: You're angsting over the fact that you can't angst. XD

EDS: AAAAAAH! D:


	4. Moving in Together

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yami no Matsuei  
**Beta:** Eclst (Thank you so much for looking it over, hun!)  
**Written for:** Eria's birthday. :D Happy Birthday, doll!

**Moving In  
**By EggDropSoup

Tsuzuki loved work holidays; they meant he could sleep in for as long as he wanted undisturbed. It was nice to relax, to just lay there as the late morning sun filled in through the window. And even though the sun was shinning on him, it didn't bother him. It just made him feel warm all over- a toasty comparison to the usual cool January mornings.

He continued to doze, that blissful in between of dreaming and full wake-fullness until he was roused by a loud banging at the door.

Startled, he tried to get to his feet, but ended up tripping over his futon and falling on his bare ass.

There was another loud, banging sound-this time much more insistent- and he shivered as he untangled his legs, jumped to his feet, and hurriedly picked up a stray pair of pants from the floor to slide into them.

"Coming!" he called as he fastened the button and zipper into place, almost haphazardly snagging it on himself as he hurried down the hall. He strode quickly to the entrance way, and paused to run a hand through his hair and a tongue over his teeth before reaching for the doorknob.

When he opened the door, he came face to… err…box with Hisoka.

Hisoka was carrying two small boxes stacked on-top of each other, but the combined height of both of them blocked the blond's face from view, leaving just his thin arms and jean clad legs visible.

Tsuzuki blinked at his unexpected visitor. "Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Then his surprised expression became even more troubled as he said, "Did we agree to meet this morning?"

"No, and it's already past noon. Don't tell me you slept the whole day away?" Hisoka's muffled voice chastised him, but before he could reply, the blond had already moved past him and further into the apartment.

Tsuzuki watched him, partially stunned. Hisoka had never come into his apartment voluntarily before, even if the boy had a spare key. Usually, Tsuzuki would have to whine and paw at the blond in order to get him to come inside at all. But here Hisoka was, on a holiday, in his apartment, and unannounced.

Curiously, Tsuzuki followed after him, dogging his steps until they reached the living room. He stopped a few steps into the room when he realized that Hisoka must have picked this room with a purpose, because the blond was already squatting beside the old worn red sofa and placing the two boxes down, carefully.

"This is all I'll need right away," the blond tossed over his shoulder as he got to work on the first box, opening it easily and riffling through it. "The rest of my stuff will be brought over later on today by the movers."

"Huh? Movers?" The brunet asked from his spot a few paces away, looking utterly confused.

"Don't worry, I've already spoken with your landlords," Hisoka answered back, referring to the kind, elderly couple that owned the building. "Everything's been taken care of. I just need to sign the lease."

Suddenly, the pieces were coming together and Tsuzuki could only stare at him, amazed. "Wait, Hisoka. Are…Are you moving in with _me_?"

The empath turned and looked at him with a puzzled frown, as if the other had asked the most absurd question in the world, but then his mouth dipped hesitantly. "Isn't that what people who love each other do?"

It never ceased to amaze him how hearing Hisoka say the word 'love' made him feel. Even now, it caused his heart to race and his stomach to knot up nervously. "Yes, but that's usually after they've dated for a while. We just became a couple a few days ago. " He gestured wildly, feeling partially uncomfortable that he had to explain this as the more experienced of the two. "I mean, we haven't even _kissed _yet." And because his hands couldn't seem to keep still, he ran them up his neck, face, and through his disheveled hair. "We're going out of order don't you think?"

Hisoka remained looking at him for a moment before slowly getting to his feet. Once he stood, he walked over to Tsuzuki, stopping with only a small space between them. "So you're saying that if I kiss you then that will put us back in order?"

Such a forward question was unexpected of his blond partner and it left him reeling. Part of him was trying to make sense of this sudden change in dynamic, and the other part was just trying to figure out how to respond without sounding lame.

"Uh, I guess?" Tsuzuki said after a moment, cringing at his pathetic excuse for a reply as he dropped his hands at his sides. The nervous knot in is belly tightened as he dared a glance to see if he could catch a glimpse of what Hisoka was thinking. But the blond just stared back at him with hot eyes, having found his exposed chest and arms very appealing.

Without a word, Hisoka stepped forward so that their chests were pressed together and a delicate hand brushed upward, over his ribs, and past his shoulder until it rested lightly against the back of his neck. And he knew that his partner could read his nervousness, his anticipation all in that simple slide of skin against skin.

"Will you kiss me, Tsuzuki?"

"I…" He gnawed at his bottom lip, completely staggered. He wanted to. Oh god, how much he wanted to. But wasn't it all going too fast? A kiss between them could change everything. Was Hisoka ready for that? Was he?

The hand at his neck rubbed slowly- up and down- reminding him that Hisoka was still there, and waiting. Judging by the touch, the blond didn't seem offended by the strange bouts of silence and Tsuzuki wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or relieved.

He heard Hisoka huff loudly and the hand at his neck went into his hair, tugging briefly, as if the gentle pull was intended to stop his thoughts from spiraling out of control. Not that he fought against it, it was one of the few things that were keeping him grounded. "Don't think so much. I want this as much as you do." A soft snort and low shaking of the head. "I may even want it _more_."

"Hisoka?"

"Forget it," said blond interjected quickly, changing the subject, and yanking at his partner's hair again for good measure. "Now hurry up. Unlike you, I'm not very _patient_."

With a sudden, comforted laugh, Tsuzuki tilted his head forward enough so that their noses touched. "I already _knew_ that."

Hisoka made a disgruntled sound and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "If you _know_ so much, then why do you insist on drawing this out? Get. On. With. It." He grounded the last few words between his teeth jerkily but he was starting to breathe a little quicker and it made Tsuzuki think that maybe, just maybe, Hisoka felt as uneasy as he did.

"So demanding," Tsuzuki joked, flashing him a grin as he slipped his arms around the blond's waist and pressed their lips together.

Hisoka didn't know much about kissing, but he decided later that this one was hot, scolding, and much too short. He wasn't expecting to feel Tsuzuki's rush of emotions so strongly through the contact of their lips and it stirred something inside him, made his stomach clutch and his heart flutter almost desperately.

His other hand came up to grip tightly onto Tsuzuki's shoulder as his feet all but swept out from under him. Tsuzuki's strong arms easily held him up, supporting him, as Hisoka's mind went blank and his pulse leapt to roar in his head.

The whole thing lasted only seconds, but it was long enough to shock and burn them both.

When Tsuzuki pulled away, Hisoka found himself unconsciously shifting forward, almost like he was trying to keep their lips together. But there was a space between them now- even though their faces remained close- and while he didn't understand all the chaotic feelings going on inside him, he knew that he wanted Tsuzuki to kiss him again. And _soon_.

Tsuzuki seemed just as eager and affected-it didn't take empathy to notice that- the brunet's dark eyes and heavy panting were more than indication. Knowing this made Hisoka unconsciously relax against the older man, feeling more pleased with himself and the initiative he'd taken in deciding to forcibly move in with Tsuzuki. He would never confess how anxious he was when he first entered his partner's apartment, because truthfully, he didn't know what he would have done if Tsuzuki had refused him. But here he was, in an embrace with the person he loved and who loved him back, both of them truly and deliriously happy.

"So, what other milestones have we missed?" he asked, having recovered after a moment of contented silence had taken place between them. "It looks like we've gotten kissing and hand-holding down."

"Well, there's dating and…." He trailed off, unsure if he should say the last word-but the blond must have picked up on it because he gave a small smile, and tightened his hand in Tsuzuki's hair reassuringly.

"Since we're going to be living together, I'm sure we can find time when we're both free to go on dates. As for the other thing…well, we'll work up to it." He flushed a little and shyly met the brunet's eyes with his own. "I just need a little more time."

"Of course," Tsuzuki replied, gazing back at him adoringly. "However long you need."

Hisoka's smile widened and then, his expression suddenly became daring as he leaned in to murmur quietly, "But for now, I wouldn't mind another kiss."

This time Tsuzuki didn't hesitate in drawing Hisoka further into his arms and the blond made a low, delighted sound against him as their lips brushed once, twice.

They still had a little time before the movers came after all.

**End.**

Happy Birthday, Eria! :D A drabble with aggressive (seme) Hisoka is your present!

To everyone else: If you've got passion for TsuSoka and you're not afraid to show it….

Click that Review Button, because they're sexy and you know it. ;D


	5. New Beginnings

**Warnings: **Manga/anime spoilers.  
**Beta:** None for this one.  
**Time frame**: I wanna say that the time frame for this one is between the end of the Nagasaki Ark and before the beginning of the Devil's Trill Ark. Sometime around there.

**Dedicated to:** Happy Birthday general zargon! Hope your birthday is as full of fluff as you deserve! And if not…Well, here's some fluff right now! 8D lol

**New Beginnings**  
by EggDropSoup

It hadn't been a week since they'd gotten back from their assignment in Nagasaki and Tatsumi was already putting the Kyushu partners back to work by making them attend the monthly staff meeting. _Whoever said "I'll get all the rest I need when I'm dead" was wrong_, Tsuzuki mused, accepting one of the pamphlets that was being passed around. He hadn't remembered getting any rest in the last 100 years.

He cast his eyes disinterestedly at the projector screen before him, mostly tuning out the Chief's narrative on demonic possession as he handed the extra ones to his partner sitting beside him.

Hisoka took the pamphlets, but not without jerking them out of his hands. The action caused Tsuzuki to give him a side-long glance and he watched with keen interest as Hisoka handed them slowly and carefully to Wakaba, even giving her a polite nod when she said "Thank you."

Tsuzuki smiled at that. _Well, what do you know? Hisoka could play nice after all._

The blond seemed to notice he was staring because all of a sudden Hisoka snapped his head in his direction and mouthed an expectant, "_What?"_

Tsuzuki lifted a hand up, waving it off as nothing and tried not to let his smile morph into a grin at the withering look the blond sent his way before turning to face the front again.

Really, Hisoka was just too easy to get a reaction out of. Not that he purposefully tried to- he wasn't a fan of getting kicked in the shin, but there was just something about the way Hisoka got riled up so easily that left Tsuzuki amused.

He had been surprised when the blond had announced that he'd be staying on as a shinigami, and even more surprised when Hisoka told him he'd still stick around as his partner. It had left him completely touched. So much so that he didn't say anything about the tough-guy act Hisoka took on to make it all seem like it wasn't a big deal. He knew it had to have been, for Hisoka to change his mind.

Tsuzuki had to admit that he felt endeared to the kid after that, that he was someone Hisoka wanted to continue to stand by-even if it was just for now. It was the closest thing to acceptance that he'd received from someone in a very long time.

He wasn't alone anymore. And the realization in that caused the joy in his heart to swell, making him forget all about paying attention to the Chief's presentation. All that he cared about in that moment was how both he and Hisoka were steadily becoming closer.

But Tsuzuki, in his musings, didn't realize that he'd let his face give his feelings away. Not until Hisoka had cornered him in the hallway after the meeting let out.

"What did you do?" the blond demanded, eyes narrowed, and looming over him with his hands planted squarely on his hips.

"Huh?" the brunet blinked at him, expression startled. "I didn't do anything."

"Liar," Hisoka accused, leaned back and crossed his arms hotly. He no longer needed to use his body to intimidate the brunet, not when those sharp eyes of his were enough to keep Tsuzuki pinned in place. "I know you did something. You were grinning to yourself the entire meeting. Come on, fess up. Otherwise I'll be really mad when Tatsumi comes over to our desk saying he's cut our expenses budget again."

Comprehension flashed in those purple eyes and Tsuzuki turned his face away, hesitating. "Well, I was thinking…"

"You? 'Thinking'?" Hisoka interrupted with a loud snort. "That's_ rich_."

"Hey!" the brunet yelled with a quick laugh, reached over to ruffle at the bond's hair -as was his habit lately- but Hisoka swatted the hand away. "I've been known to have moments of genius every once and a while."

Hisoka sent him an arch look, interest piqued. "Oh? That must have been before we were partners. I don't remember witnessing any of those 'moments.'"

Tsuzuki pouted, stared at Hisoka with thinly veiled exasperation. Really, young people nowadays were all so quick to put in their own two-cents. "Anyways," he drawled out, retracting back to what he was saying earlier, "I was thinking about how far we'd come as partners. And I just wanted to say thank you, you know?"

Genuine confusion came over the blond and his eyebrows drew together. "What are you talking about? I've just been doing the same as I've always done."

"No," Tsuzuki shook his head, managing a quick, thin smile. "You weren't obligated to stay on after Nagasaki, so I really wanted you to know how much I appreciate your sticking by me."

Hisoka felt the creeping heat spreading to his face and neck. "I-It was nothing." He ducked his head, let the blond hair fall into his eyes. Really, it wasn't. In fact his reasons for staying weren't as pure as Tsuzuki was trying to make them out to be. The events in Nagasaki had awoken a strange emotion inside him that he thought he'd never be able to feel for anyone. And now that he had a taste, knew what it felt like for someone to love him- he just couldn't walk away from it.

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together pensively, as if thinking that Hisoka was selling himself short. "Well, still. Thank you for not giving up on _us_. It means a lot that you've opened up to me so much."

The blotchy patches of red on his face grew darker and he jerked his head up. "St-stupid! Don't say such embarrassing things!" he proclaimed before abruptly storming off.

He made a good show of it too- stomping at the pavement with more force than necessary, but when Hisoka noticed Tsuzuki hadn't followed after him immediately, he stopped and turned back with an expectant look on his face. "Well? Aren't you coming? We've still got work to do, you know?" He tapped his foot. Once. Twice.

To any other observer, Hisoka's behavior would have seemed over-the-top and bratty, but Tsuzuki had come to know better. He knew that the true reason Hisoka acted out was to keep others at a distance.

And who could blame the kid? He certainly didn't, not after Gushoshin had confided in him about Hisoka's past. The realization that had come over him that day had made him reevaluate the way he acted toward the blond and it, in turn, had been a key turning point in their partnership.

Knowing all these things made it easier for Tsuzuki to take his partner's quirks in stride. In the beginning, it was very hard to not be petty back to the blond when he'd say something rude or annoying- especially when Hisoka seemed to act civilly with everyone else except for him.

But with every smile and encouraging word, he saw a little sliver of Hisoka's cold mask slip away. And there were even moments, like now, when he could catch Hisoka off guard and see the young man's true colors. Like the way Hisoka always looked so lost when shown genuine affection or kindness.

It made Tsuzuki want to coddle him all the more. To show Hisoka that not everyone he met would turn on him or cast him away- and that he could have a friend, a confident, someone he could trust for always.

"Sorry," he said indulgently, eyes softening as he scrambled after him to catch up.

Hisoka waited until Tsuzuki was a few steps away before turning on his heel and starting off for the office again. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

Tsuzuki just continued to smile, dogging his partner's steps silently, knowing that the insults and jabs the blond said weren't meant to be as harsh as they appeared.

And that was okay, if anything Tsuzuki had learned the art of patience long ago and he could continue to wait a little longer until the last bit of Hisoka's mask fell away for good.

The door to his heart was already open and it'd stay that way until Hisoka decided to walk on through it. Judging by the flustered blush on the disgruntled blond's cheeks, it wouldn't be very long.

**End.**

AN: Hisoka's so tsundere in this one-shot. He's got that pigtail-pulling-syndrome going on. Tsk. Tsk. And Tsuzuki, why are you such a masochist? Just taking it all in stride…*sigh*

When I wrote the line: "Tsuzuki pressed his lips together pensively, as if thinking that Hisoka was selling himself short." I couldn't help but laugh and think, "But Tsuzuki…he is short!" I know, I know…so not _funny_. I'm terribly lame.


End file.
